Poor Dan
by Malteser24
Summary: Dan is sick, so its up to Phil to help him feel better. Multiple chapter story with eventual fluff if people like it. This is my first story, so i hope you like it. AU I do not own Dan nor Phil
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't hate. Thank you for reading and if people like it then I will continue. Italics are thoughts. :D Also thanks to For-Longest-Days-And-Nights for the idea, Jackson The Saxophone for encouraging me to write and NicholeLovesPhan for being awesome! Thanks XD**

Phil P.O.V

"Phiiiil"

"Phiiiil" Wait, was that Dan?

"PHIIIILLLLL!" It was Dan. But what does he want?

I checked my phone. Its 10:00 in the morning, he should be asleep… My stomach suddenly filled with dread. Hundreds of things ran through my mind.

'_What if he's dying? What if he's being kidnapped? He could have hurt himself!' _I rushed up the stairs to his room and burst through the door.

"DAN" I yelled. Then I stopped. Sitting up in his bed, with the curtains drawn and his amber lamp on, was my best friend and roommate, Dan. Now, please, don't get me wrong, I like to be a nice person and I dislike saying bad things about people but…

"Dan, are you alright? You kind of look like crap."

He groaned. "Phil, I'm sick. I think I might have swine flu or something."

"Dan, I highly doubt that you have swine flu, you probably just have a cold." I tried to reason with him.

"PHIL! A peasant sneezed on me yesterday when we were on our way to the radio show." He whined.

"Dan…" I said in my best doctor voice. "I'm afraid you have… MAN FLU"

"uggghhh. I am **not **in the mood Phillip" He whimpered.

'_Hmm, what can I do to cheer him up? I've got it!'_

_ "_How about we have a movie marathon? And I can get you coffee, soup, Maltesers." I suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, alright, but could you please get me my laptop?"

He sure knows how to guilt-trip me. With those adorable chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright." I said as I grabbed his laptop from his desk and handed it to him.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Umm, some Maltesers and tea?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" I made him some tea, and got a packet of the chocolate sweets. Then I went up to his room and handed them to him.

"Here you go. Now, I'll be back as soon as possible. **Do not** l**eave** this bed. I don't want you hurting yourself when I'm not here." I tried to say as sternly as possible.

"But Phil, what if I need to pee?" Dan exclaimed.

"Well, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No…"

"Then I'm sure that you will be fine until I get back. I won't be that long; it **is **just down the road." And with that, I left his room, put on my shoes and jacket, left the house and got on my way to Starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2 Movie Time

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter, because people seemed to like it. :D Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites. It really feels like my writing is okay. So without further ado, here's chapter 2 (he he)**

Dan P.O.V

I hate being sick. Nothing seems to be fun, and I hurt. My head hurts, when I cough it hurts. But I can't tell Phil. He's already being so kind and helpful. But I guess that's just his personality. Whenever I don't feel that good, he's always there to cheer me up.

I wish Phil was here. He's so fun, and he always knows the right things to say and do. Not to mention that adorable he has. But I can't let him know how I feel.

He would probably freak out and leave. And as much as I like him, I would rather have him as my friend and keep my feelings to myself, than have him know and not be around.

I can't imagine my life without him in it. Oh well, least I can have a fun time watching movies with him today. And until he gets back, I have my trusty Totoro. I wonder what movie we should watch. I'll have to ask Phil want he thinks when he gets back.


	3. Chapter 3 Off to Starbucks

**THANK YOU. But seriously, thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite and/or followed, it means a lot to know that people are reading and like my writing. I'm sorry the last chapter was kind of short; I wanted to put Dan's point of view in it. This is why I'm putting this up now. So thanks, and here is chapter 3. Enjoy :D**

**Phil's P.O.V**

Yay, I get to spend a whole day with Dan! But it's not good that he's sick, so I'm going to look after him. Nurse Phil, now that has a nice ring to it. He He.

I went to Tesco's, got the chocolate, some yummy soup, which always makes him feel better, and some food to make pancakes and tea, candy,poptarts (yummy) and then paid and went to Starbucks. Yummy coffee!

"Hi, how can I help you today sir?"

"Um hi, can I please have one medium caramel macchiato and one medium café latte."

"Sure, I'll just get that for you, is there anything else_?" 'She sure is cheery.'_

"No thank you"

"Okay"

I then paid for the coffees and tipped the lovely barista and walked back to Dan.

'_I hope he's okay_

_I wonder what movies we should watch, I will have to check with him. Ooh if he wants to we should watch the avengers, anchor-man, and maybe even seven psychopaths! Well he is sick, so he can decide'_

***By the way, I personally love the avengers, and seven psychopaths, and one of my friends recommended anchor-man. Thanks and I will talk to you guys in the next chapter, unless you want to pm me, I always like to talk to people. BYE XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepy Dan

**You. Yes you reading this right now. Are awesome. **

**I'm sorry the other chapters were short; they were kind of fillers for future chapters :D**

**But I'm back and I have chapter 4! **

**Dan's P.O.V**

"DAAAN, I'm home are you okay?" I heard Phil yell into the echoing hallway.

"Yes, I'm still in my bedroom" '_wow, my voice sounds really hoarse'_

I heard the door creak open slowly, as if Phil was trying not to wake me up, if I was asleep.

"Dan, are you awake?"

"Yeaah" '_At least my voice sounds a bit louder'_

"Okay, I have your coffee and Maltesers; do you want some soup now or later?"

'_So sweet…DAN! Snap out of it and answer his question, he's waiting'_

"Umm, not at this moment thanks phil."

_That sounds a bit better, now he won't worry about me as much'_

"Okay, here you go, 1 caramel macchiato and one packet of Maltesers, for the adorable yet unfortunately sick Dan" _'Wait, did Phil just call me adorable? And he is __**blushing right now?"**_

"Uhh, thanks. So what movie would you like to watch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, you're sick so it's really up to you, but I had a few ideas. We could watch the avengers, seven psychopaths or anchor-man?" Suggested Phil, who sounded more casual now.

"That sounds great, would you, umm, like to lie next to me on the bed to watch it?" His eyes seemed to brighten up and a massive grin exploded onto his face.

"YES, I mean yeah, sure, I'll just put the movies on" Phil happily replied

I watched him (not creepily, I'm not a stalker) then moved over so he could lie down next to me, and he started the movie.

I finished my coffee and Maltesers, and Phil put on the next movie. After 2 movies, I started to feel really sleepy, but I didn't want to fall asleep. Then I felt myself slowly drifting off. It seems that no matter how much I try and keep my eyes open, I cant, my body has other ideas and I fall asleep, leaning slightly on Phil's arm.


	5. Chapter 5 Phil's Decision

**Okay, so I had planned on putting up more chapters recently, but I didn't have my computer, so I couldn't write or upload any more. Luckily I have it back so I will be uploading more chapters soon. Thanks for reviewing/favourite/following/reading/helping, it's all appreciated an I'm really grateful. You guys are just AMAZING! Chapter 5 YAY! **

**Phil's P.O.V**

I was laying there watching seven psychopaths when I felt something fall on my arm. I looked over to see what it was. Turns out, it was Dan. And after I heard light snores coming from Dan, I realised he was asleep.

'_Crap, what do I do know? Well, Phil, let's think about this rationally. You have 2 options. Either you sneak away without waking him up, or….'_

'_**No! Phil you know you can't do that. What if he wakes up? How are you going to explain it to him? You can't exactly say it's an "accident" can you?'**_

'_I don't care anymore. I'm sick of hiding my feelings for him. If he wakes up then I'll just tell him the truth. I don't want to lie to him anymore. He's my best friend, he deserves to know.'_

'_**Fine, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean it wasn't that bad.'**_

'_Yes I'm certain and it really is. I accidently called him adorable earlier and I blushed when he asked if I wanted to lie down next to him. I don't know if he noticed, but what if he did and he asks me about it? I'm going to do it and I'm going to tell him no matter what'_

'_**Whatever. I give up, you're not going to give way and I can't stop you. You're really stubborn.'**_

'_Thank you. Now I'm going to stop arguing with myself and continue with the movie watching and "stuff" '_

I gently moved down lower so Dan's head was on my shoulder, and I slowly and cautiously put my arm around him. He started to move and I froze.

' _oh no, he's going to wake up and ask me what I'm doing, and I'll tell him and he's going to freak out and leave and I will have lost my best friend as well…'_

But I was wrong. He snuggled closer into my arm and went back to sleep. This is nice. I know it sounds slightly creepy, but I have admitted to myself and accepted that I have a crush (massive crush) on him, and this just feels right, like both of us are comfortable with this. Of course when he wakes up I'm going to have to explain myself, but I'm prepared for that, I can do that. And if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore or be flatmates, well, that's fine. I will respect his wishes. Until then I'm going to relax and enjoy the movie…

**** Sorry for the mini cliff hanger and the bold italics 'written**_** like this' **_**are Phil's thoughts. "**_**What do you mean Phil's thoughts?" **_** Well, if you're asking (if you're not that's fine) Phil's basically having a mind argument with himself. Hope you enjoyed. ****


	6. Chapter 6 Dan's Dream

**HI! So I do realise I already uploaded a chapter, but I was soooo excited. So here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Dan's P.O.V**

Wow, this place looks familiar, I wonder where it is. I know, it's the park a couple of blocks away. But why am I here? I remember falling asleep… I think I'm dreaming. Oh well, this doesn't exactly seem like a nightmare yet, and the park _is_ nice. I think I will enjoy it while I'm here. I don't feel sick here either which is a good thing. I started to walk around and just enjoy the scenery.

It really is pretty; there are big trees with fresh green leaves, bushes covered with beautiful luscious flowers. I should really stop procrastinating and visit here more, it's amazing. Then I thought I saw someone. Someone who had dark black hair. They had dark skinny jeans and a blue jumper on. I walked over when they turned around. Is that, no it can't be?

It IS. What is Phil doing in MY dream? Oh well I might as well go and say hello. If I think about this logically, it's _my_ dream. Therefore I can make it what I want. And have who I want in it. So, somewhere in the subconscious place in my brain, _**whatever that is,**_ I am in, and have charge of my brain. Ha, that sounded smart.

'_Anyway, I should probably go say hi; I must look like such a waffly twat right now'_

I walk over to Phil and tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

"Oh hey Dan, not much, enjoying the scenery and just relaxing."

"Really same. How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I'm getting bored, would you like to go to the playground with me?"

"YESS! Let's GOOOOO!"

We ran to the playground, pushed each other on the swings, slid down the slide like a train and just genuinely had a great time. But then I heard...

BANG!

'_WHAT WAS THAT? WAS IT A GUN SHOT OR THUNDER OR I DON'T KNOW AAAAH"_

And then I woke up.

'_That was a really weird dream; it was okay till I heard that bang. I really wonder what it was. Oh well, there's more important things to worry about. Like how crappy I feel, even after having a sleep. Speaking of sleep, I was sure I was on my pillow when I fell asleep. So, what is the warm, comfy yet firm, thing I'm lying on? Because it definitely doesn't feel like my pillow.' _

And I looked up to see the Phil, looking down at me and looking, well, nervous.

'_Oh no, have I done something? I can't have, I mean I was asleep. Maybe it's because I'm laying on him, he probably just doesn't want to say anything. I don't want to move though, it's really comfy against Phil, and the massive crush I have on him doesn't really help me. I should get off him, he might be uncomfortable.'_

"Hey Dan, how was your sleep do you feel okay?" He asked.

**OOOOHHH! What's going to happen now? Will they reveal their feelings for each other or keep it to themselves? No one knows. Well I do but you will have to wait. HAHA. I won't keep you guys in suspense for too long though, I will be uploading a new chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Confessions

**IM BAACK! Did you guys miss me? Probably not, it's only been one day. Oh well. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It makes me really excited and happy that people are reading, like, sometimes even addicted ;) to the story. And if anyone is curious as to why I'm uploading so much... I get bored easily, bit of a short attention span at times. I'm really excited to write more and I'm motivated so much by all the reviews and favs and follows. THANK YOU! ^_^ **

**Dan's P.O.V**

'_Crap. Okay Dan just calm down, you had a dream about your best friend who you have a crush on and has been taking care of you all day, and who also just asked you a question so you should answer him!' _

"Umm, yeah I'm feeling a bit better. Thanks for everything Phil. Uh Phil?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on your arm, if I caused you any discomfort I apologise"

"No, no, no don't worry about it Dan, its fine really. Actually I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what do you need to tell me Phil?"

"Just promise me something Dan, if after this you don't want to be friends with me or roommates that are fine I understand. But all I ask is that you listen to me please."

"Phil, I promise and it can't be that bad, you are my bestest friend ever. What's wrong?"

"Dan, this is hard to tell you, but while you were asleep I promised myself I would do it. You did fall asleep on my shoulder but I put my arm around you because it felt right. And because I have a massive crush on you, I have for a long time now but I haven't told you because to be perfectly honest I was scared, I don't want to lose you as a friend. It was easier to just lie to you and hide my feelings. I'm really sorry."

I looked at Phil. That's all I could do, I was just shocked. He felt the same way. But he looked so scared and nervous sitting there. It was, sadly, adorable. But then, everything he does is adorable. **He** is adorable.

"Oh Phil, I can't believe it. I'm definitely not going to leave you; in fact it's quite the opposite."

"Dan, what are you on about?"

"Phil, I have felt the same about you since we became friends. And much like you I hid it and lied, because that was easier. When in reality I was kidding myself because I didn't tell you."

"Dan…"

"Yeah Phil…"

"I love you. Would do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"It would be all my honour Phil."

I sat there grinning at Phil as he grinned at me. Then I lunged at him and gave him a massive bear hug, I was so happy.

I found myself staring into the majestic blue of his eyes, when I felt his soft lips on mine. It took me a bit to get over the shock, but once I did, I kissed him back with all the love I had held back for so long. It was amazing and I didn't want to stop.

"Hey Dan, Phil are you guys in here?"

'_Oh shit'_


	8. Chapter 8 Congrats Are In Order

**Hi, please don't hate me, I had to. I HAD to put in a cliff hanger. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you guys. With this chapter. Featuring special guests…. CHRIS KENDALL AND PJ LIGUORI!**

**Chris's P.O.V**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Damn that phone. I pick up my phone and instantly brighten up at who it is.

"Hey Peej, what's up?"

"Hi Chris, I have FANTASTIC NEWS!"

'_Calm down Chris. It's good news. He's excited.'_

I took a few deep breaths.

"Really, what's the fantastic news you just had to tell me?"

"Dan and Phil won the Sony Golden Headphones Awards!"

"What! That's amazing. We need to go congratulate them."

"My thoughts exactly! I'm on my way. You had better be dressed in 5 minutes."

"But Peej."

"No Chris, you know I love you but we are going to see the guys, and they might be less awkward for them if you have clothes on."

"Fiiinneeee. But only for you."

"Thanks love. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

I got dressed, grabbed my phone, keys, wallet, and the important stuff, locked the door and waited for Pj to come.

"Hey Peej, so do Dan and Phil know we're coming over?"

"Nope. I thought it would be fun to surprise them."

"Oh, okay cool."

We drove (well technically Pj drove, but that's not important) to Dan and Phil's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. But the door was unlocked. So we walked in. After checking the lounge room, kitchen, nerd room, and Phil's room, we decided the might be in Dan's room, maybe filming a video or something. We knocked on the door, and when we didn't hear an answer, walked in.

"Hey Dan, Phil are you guys in here?" Peej asked.

Well might I say, the sight we seen before us certainly shocked me a bit. But apparently not Peej.

"Well it took you guys long enough."

"Uhh, Pj, what are you talking about"

"Well Phil, its frankly quite obvious that you both have a crush on each other, the way you look at each other, act around each other, talk about the other person when they weren't there. But I am happy for you guys. I mean, you **are** together now, aren't you?"

'_Well, this couldn't get any more awkward'_

"Umm" _'Poor Phil, he looks so nervous.'_

"Phil, it's okay we need to tell them. Yes we are together, yes we have kissed, and yes we love each other" Dan said quite proudly and happy judging by the way he smiled when he looked at Phil.

'_I agree with Pj, finally they have done something about it.'_

"Well anyway guys, me and Pj, came here to congratulate you on winning the award, but I can see we have other things to congratulate as well now."

"Umm Chris, what award are you on about, me and Dan haven't won any awards?"

"Okay Phil, so obviously you've been a little bit preoccupied there, you and Dan have won the Sony Golden Headphone Awards! So Chris and I thought it would be fun to surprise you."

"Well, you've certainly surprised us, thanks for the congratulations and YAY! DAN, DAN, DAN, we won, we won, we won!"

We all laughed at Phil's slightly childish outburst. But really, that was Phil.

"Once again congrats guys, but I uh, just remembered that I have some errands to run, and Chris, you promised you would give me a helping hand. Bye guys, enjoy the award and the rest of the day."

And with that, Peej and I went to the car.

"Hey, Pj."

"Yeah Chris?"

"I think Phan just might be real." We mirrored gigantic grins.


	9. Chapter 9 Adorableness

**HEYYY! So this has been a really great journey, but all great adventures have to end. Unfortunately for this story the end is now. Please don't get angry, I didn't want to drag it on. I'm really pleased with how this has turned out. Especially because this was only intended to be a one shot. Thanks for everything, you guys are incredible. GOOD NEWS! At the bottom :D**

**Phil's P.O.V**

After Chris and Pj, left, I couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter. Dan looked at me slightly concerned, which of course just made me laugh even more.

"Phil, why are you laughing?"

I waited until I had calmed down before answering Dan, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to speak.

"Did you see their faces? It was priceless. And guess I'm just really, really happy. We won the award, I got to spend a day next to you, and now I get to say your mine."

"Aww, I'm more happy then you, but for the same reasons. "

I looked at him, so happy with how my life had turned out. I had my YouTube channel, which was so much fun, the radio show which we had just won an award for; I was living with my best friend and now boyfriend and I had great friends. This is more than I could ever have asked for…

I felt his soft lips gently caress mine, and I melted into him, trying to show him how much I love him. As he put his arms around my waist, I laced mine around his neck, careful not to touch his sensitive spot and ruin the moment. I tangled my hands in his hair, getting lost in the way his lips felt against mine. We were like a puzzle, whose pieces were finally where they belong, together.

"Dan"

"Yes Phil."

"I love you more than I love lions and pop tarts."

"I love you more than I love llamas and Maltesers."

We lay in each other's arms enjoying the company.

Then of course, Dan fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and pulled the cover over us.

"Goodnight my little Phillion."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Uggghhh, my head hurts. Where's Dan?

"DAAAAAAN!"

I heard him running and relaxed.

"Phil, what happened are you okay?"

"Yes I think so, my head hurts."

"TIME TO GET OUT THE MEDICINE"

**GOOD NEWS! I will be writing another story, I can't say what it's about, who is in it, or what is going to happen, because I honestly don't know yet. But it will be up very soon. Thank you for reading and everything. See you in the next story unless you want to pm me, I'm on here a lot and love talking to people. Thanks and Bye for now :D**


End file.
